the grand finale
by BLACK PHANTOM 123
Summary: The final chapter of May's pregnancy or is it? ;)


The grand finale:

After Brendan and the three stooges had been captured a sense of normalcy returned to the Hayden household. May was now 9 months along and according to Dr. Reid she was going to be due any day now.

May was now lying in her and Drew's room watching Frankenstein. When she suddenly felt an immense amount of pain.

''aah , Drew get in here''! May screamed.

Drew quickly ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

'''May whats wrong ''? Drew asked.

'' My water broke, call an ambulance'' she yelled

-x-

An hour later May and Drew were at the hospital waiting for their arrival of their new baby boy/girl.

In the delivery room May was busy giving birth and crushing all the bones in her husband's right hand.

'' Well Mr and Mrs Hayden its done it's a boy'' Dr Reid said joyously.

Dr Reid left the room as Drew and May decided on what to name their new baby.

-x-

May was now in her hospital room with Drew at her side.

''Drew he looks just like you '' May squealed

'' yeah but he's got your eyes'' Drew said.

'' Blake'' Drew said.

'' huh '' May said looking at Drew as if he had gone mad.

'' That's what we should name him it sounds like brave and after what the last few months have been like I think its fitting don't you'' Drew said.

'' Hmm, Blake… I like it '' May said.

Just then Norman and Caroline entered with Max following from the rear.

'' He's gorgeous '' Caroline said

'' A perfect combination of both of you'' Norman said.

'' So whats my new nephew's name'' Max asked impatiently

'' Blake Victor Hayden'' May said.

'' Why Victor ''? Caroline asked.

'' May was watching Frankenstein on tv before we came here'' Drew answered.

'' Well it looks like our family is complete'' Drew said.

-x-

 _4 years later_

It had been four years since Blake had been born and he was now the mirror image of Drew save for May's eyes and hair colour.

Blake was now busy playing upstairs in his room.

'' Drew get over here'' May yelled.

Blake walked out of his room and looked down at his mother and father from the top step.

'' What May '' Drew asked.

'' I just got a call from Ash and Misty they're in Hoenn for Ash's newest battle tournament and they're bring Aaron and Kaley so get dressed'' May scolded.

''Whats wrong with what I'm wearing''? Drew asked.

''Are you kidding'' May Yelled ''Look at yourself''.

It was true Drew wasn't Dressed that well he was wearing Black shorts with a white t-shirt and flip flops.

'' Fine but you need to get dressed yourself'' Drew scolded back.

'' I'm dressed fine'' May yelled.

Blake had had enough and had bounded down the stairs.

''Mommy , daddy stop'' he shouted banging his fists on his mother's leg.

May looked down at her son.

''Hey Blakey, whats wrong'' May said.

'' You and daddy wwere fighting'' he scolded.

''aww sweetie don't be upset'' May cooed '' Now go upstairs and get ready Misty and Ash are coming''.

''Is Aaron coming too'' Blake asked.

'' yes he is '' May said.

'' Yay, thanks mommy'' Blake said.

-x-

Ash and Misty had arrived and were now talking to May and Drew.

'' Its been way to long'' Misty said

'' Yeah I think the last time we saw you was when Blake was born'' Ash added.

'' Still too long'' Drew replied.

-x-

Back upstairs Blake was busy wrestling with Aaron, the two of them had been best friends for three years.

'' so how are you'' Aaron asked.

'' well my mommy and daddy are fighting a lot'' Blake said.

'' hey why don't you come with us to my daddy's tournament '' Aaron suggested.

'' ok'' Blake said.

The two friends quickly ran down the stairs and outside to see their parents.

Aaron quickly tugged on Ash's leg and Blake tugged on Drew's.

'' Hey daddy can Blake and his mommy and daddy come with us to your tournament''.

'' I don't know sweetie that's a big ask'' Misty said picking him up''.

''sure you can'' Ash said.

'' Um Ash are you sure'' May asked.

'' Hey, I'm the pokemon master I can pull a lot of strings''. Ash said.

'' alright '' Drew said.

-x-

A week later the Haydens and Ketchums were in Mossdeep city . May and Drew were more in love than they ever were. They were more affectionate than ever and Misty had sent them on a mystery date at an Italian restaurant by the sea. Misty had sent Kaley to bring May and Aaron and Blake to bring Drew.

-x-

'' Wow , Misty went all out'' May said gazing at the restaurant.

'' Yeah its awesome'' Drew said.

The two lovebirds had an amazing night and before they knew it they were back in Petalburg city.

'' Drew come in here'' May shouted.

'' Whats up'' Drew asked.

'' Well it looks like Blake is going to be a big brother''.


End file.
